She's A What?
by KarliMalfoy007
Summary: It's Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts and someone he never noticed before is around. When did she arrive? and why is she the enemy? First fanfic, please read
1. Prologue

Prologue

I looked around father's mansion. It all seemed so alien to me now. About six months ago father had surprised me with my own mansion. At the time I had thought that it was awesome, but now, after my first year of Hogwarts and near second year I was starting to compare my experiences to those of my classmates. Mine tended to be a lot worse. I felt like I had been shunned and that giving me my own mansion was a way to say kindly, we hate you. For the last few days I had felt the need to confront my father about my living conditions. A few days after moving in I had released my house-elf. I didn't need them. Dobby had always served our family well and he now wished to do something that people could remember him by.

I started towards the front door of the mansion and let myself in. The second I entered a house-elf appeared.

"Do you wish to see your father young master Malfoy?" the elf questioned. I hated the way that the damn things were os loyal. It was what allowed me to insult them at Hogwarts. Anger was a very interesting emotion.

"Yes, I would like to speak to father. Where is he?" I asked. My voice had turned cold at the thought of the house-elf's loyalty but also at the thought of my father.

"He's in his study, Master Malfoy. Allow Kitty to show you the way Master." The house-elf said and started to walk off down the halls expecting me to follow. I ran my hand over my face, I was sick of this. I followed after Kitty slowly who was hurrying to accommodate my pace.

After what seemed like ages of walking we finally go to my fathers study.

"Stay here young Master Malfoy," Kitty said. "Kitty will announce you." Kitty hurried into the study through the door.

I heard some muffled talking and then my fathers raised voice, "Come in Draco," he called. My father's voice always sounded cold, I thought as I entered the room.

"What is it you want Draco? I haven't got the time for this." My father said sounding disinterested.

"Father," I asked quietly. "Why did you and Mother give me a house of my own? Is it because you hate me?"

My father looked at me

"We love you son," my father said dryly. "We just feel it would be more beneficial to you to have your own place. There are people who come here you shouldn't meet" As soon as my father finished speaking he stood up and walked off, leaving me in his study alone. I looked at his retreating back. All he'd done was enforce the fact that mother and himself hated me.

Not that I wasn't expecting it.

"Kitty will now escort you of the grounds Master Malfoy." Why did house-elves have tat annoying tendency to appear out of nowhere?

"Lead the way," I mumbled dryly.

Kitty nodded and raced out of the room. I sighed and followed her. I managed to keep pace and wondered why house-elves didn't die of heart attacks

"Here you are Master Malfoy," Kitty said as we reached the front door. She bowed low and I snorted before leaving. I hated house-elves; no matter what creature anyone was they would always betray you at some point in time.


	2. A Body

Chapter One (btw Draco is now sixteen)

Draco POV

Rainy days sucked. They meant that you couldn't go outside without getting drenched. It was four years ago that I confronted my father about why he'd given me my own mansion. I didn't regret that day one bit. It had taught me that all I had was myself whether I liked it or not, it had also told me not to trust anyone, they'd always do something treacherous to you in the end.

I was currently walking around my mansion trying to find something to do. Keyword trying. I'd recently brought myself a watching box that muggles had; the only problem was that I had no idea how to use it. I had a lot of muggle CD's though and one of their music boxes that you played them in. The person at the shop had been kind enough to tell me how to use it. I had on a muggle CD called Black holes and Revelations by a band called Muse. They had good music, for muggles.

I finally figured that it would be impossible for me to find something to do. I heard something outside. Or at least, I thought I heard something. No sound came again. I walked into my kitchen and looked at the time six 'o'clock, the time read. I may as well start dinner, I though dryly.

I moved around the kitchen pulling out meat and vegetables and then spaghetti. So what, I could cook. No house-elf had taught me to find for myself. I actually made decent pasta. I heard the postman's bike slow down and the n drive off again, so I left the sauce simmering and the pasta cooking and went to make a dash to collect my mail. I found my key and grabbed my jacket. I opened the door and stepped out into the freezing air. I looked down my driveway towards where my letter box was. The rain was so thick I couldn't even see it. I started down the drive towards the letterbox.

About halfway I saw a bundle of something in the middle of the drive. I started towards intent on finding out what it was. As I approached I could make out more of the bundle. It had arms and legs and..... My thoughts trailed off. It was a body.

I ran forwards towards then it and knelt. I quickly checked to see if the person could still breathe. I heard them inhaling and exhaling softly. I sighed in relief, they were alive. And probably freezing cold as they were drenched to the bone. I quickly took the time to see if I knew the person. I didn't.

The person was a girl. She had dark hair that looked like if it was dry it would be wavy as anything. Her eyes were shut so I couldn't tell her eye colour. She had neither a thin face nor a fat face it was somewhere in the middle and perfect. Over all she was short, about five foot and very petite and thin, though not anorexic. She'd be easy to carry.

I bent down and picked her up before jogging back to the house. I managed to open the door one handed and get in. I went straight to my living room and placed the girl on the couch. She reminded me of a pixie. I quickly used a spell to dry her off. I had no idea what to do now. I decided to go and get her some blankets and a pillow to help keep her warm. I managed to find a fair few in the linen cupboard. I pulled them out and returned t the living room. I tucked the blankets around the girl and placed the pillow under her head. A sigh escaped her lips and I looked down she was stirring.

For some reason that made me immensely happy. I smelt pasta and sauce nearby. Shit, I thought. My dinner. I ran into the kitchen and stirred both the pasta and sauce quickly. I took out a piece of pasta and checked if it was cooked. It was. I turned off the gas burners and served myself some food. I took it into the living room with me as I waited for the mystery girl to wake up. She'd now started to move a little in her sleep. That was good. It meant that she might wake soon. I stared at her as i ate. I also noticed how attractive she was. It was a pity that she was a muggle though.

Suddenly the girl groaned. I placed my pasta down on the floor near my chair and moved over to where the girl was lying down. I gently shook her shoulder and she groaned. I tried again and this time she woke up. She looked up at me in shock I dimly realized that she had dark blue eyes

"Who the hell are you?" she croakily asked

"I'm the person who saved you from freezing to death," I told her

"What?" she looked confused

"You were lying unconscious in my driveway in the freezing rain. I brought you inside to try and warm you up." I told her

"Who are you?" she asked this time

"My name is Draco Malfoy." I told her. I may have imagined it, but I was sure that she paled "Who are you?"

"My name's Karlie Smith." I looked at her. Karlie suited her perfectly.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Not really. Why?"

"I just made pasta and there's extra if you want it." I told her.

"Oh. Um, yeah, I'll have some. Thanks." I nodded and silently stood and went into the kitchen to get Karlie some food. As I put the food into a bowl I heard something come up behind me.

"I could have gotten it if you'd told me where it was," Karlie said obviously very insulted at my hospitality.

"I didn't know if you'd have been able to walk." I mumbled

"T's'okay" she muttered.

I handed her the bowl of pasta.

"Thanks," she said.

"Um," I tried to think of a way to pose the question. "Do you know how to work a TV?"

Karlie laughed. "Yes, I'll go set it up for you."

"Thanks, I'll go set up your room for the night." Karlie looked at me alarmed

"I can't stay the night," she said panicked.

"You can and you will," I told her. "You're in no condition to go anywhere." Karlie looked like she was about to argue, so I walked off leaving her to eating. I went to the linen cupboard and got lots of bed sheets and a couple of doonas. I placed them on the bed so that Karlie wouldn't freeze. I heard voices in the living room. I drew out my wand ready to attack. The living rooms contents came into sight and I saw that Karlie had managed to get the picture box to work. I sat down on the long couch next to her. I saw that she had shunned her blankets, but I decided not to comment, she'd probably kill me for the mound on her bed

"You have no idea how to use a TV do you?" Karlie asked. I looked up to see her grinning at me

"None at all," I said.

Karlie moved closer to me with the picture flicker in her hand. She leaned her head against my shoulder and started to tell me what button did what. She explained what each channel was, what input and output was, she gave me a crash course for the whole TV and what everything did. For once I actually paid attention while learning something. Karlie and I ended up watching a show called Big Bang Theory. Sheldon (who was a total nerd) was trying to blow up Leonard (another nerd) with his mind. This was the sort of thing that I would never watch, but Karlie had insisted on it, so I'd given in. It was actually quite amusing.

At the end of the episode Karlie was asleep on my shoulder. I looked down at her and couldn't find the heart to wake her up. She was so relaxed and child-like in sleep. I somehow managed to turn and take her in my arms so that I could carry her to her bed for the night. She murmured a little as I picked her up. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room. I pulled back the blankets one handed and laid her down. I stepped back and looked at her. She really was very attractive. I pulled the blankets up to her chin and then walked down the hall towards my bedroom. I pulled off my shirt and took of my pants leaving my boxers on for sleeping. I laid down on my bed.

Well, today was eventful I thought happily. It was a change from my usual mood. I usually fell asleep bitter and angry. Today I was perfectly happy...............

Just then a scream split the air. Karlie, I thought and quickly jumped up from my bed and sprinted into her room. Karlie was lying in her bed tossing and turning. She had only just woken up and she was crying. Man, I hated tears. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed quietly.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

Karlie nodded through her tears and moved closer to me.

"I'm fine," she muttered. "Sorry for waking you up." I stared at her in shock. She was apologizing to me.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I told her

Karlie nodded. She looked broken, torn apart. I closed the space between us and hugged her. Her head rested in between my chin and shoulder. I felt Karlie move her head so that her face was touching my neck.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It's fine," I told her again. "Don't worry about it."

She murmured an agreement of some sort. I liked the feel of holding Karlie. She fit me perfectly, like we were made for each other. I went to say something to her but then I heard her quiet breathing. I looked in the vanity on the other side of the room and saw that Karlie was asleep. I was fine with her sleeping but she had a death grip around my neck and I was also really tired. I turned myself around so my back was to the pillows and Karlie was facing me. Then I laid down. I made myself fall back so that Karlie fell down beside me. I kept my arms around her and fell asleep very quickly. I had a very peaceful sleep for once, it seemed.


End file.
